El cambio del pasado
by Dara09
Summary: Donnie inventa una maquina del tiempo.Los chicos la usan para viajar al pasado y haci poder evitar que destructor mate a Tang Shen y secuestre a Miwa. Pero cuando regresan todo cambia.(Primera historia por favor denle una oportunidad).
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El invento

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste **

-¡Oigan chicos! –Donnie grito, mientras salía de su laboratorio

-¿Qué sucede Donnie? –leo junto con Maikey y rafa se acercaron hacia el

-Hoy termine mi más grande invento –dijo con gran orgullo

-No me digas q al fin creaste una máquina que logre que april te amé -dijo rafa con una voz burlona

-Muy gracioso rafa –Donnie dijo con ira viéndolo con ira

-Dinos cuál es tu gran invento –leo interrumpió

-Bien caballeros y Rafael –rafa gruño –admiren mi último invento –mostro un tipo celular deslizable de cuatro pantallas con el contorno de diferente color cada una antena, y dos botones alado

-¿Otro t-phone –rafa frunció el ceño

-No es otro t-phone –dijo Donnie algo enojado

-¡Entonces que es maravilloso inventor!? -dijo rafa algo burlón

-Esto queridos hermanos es… -no pudo continuar ya que Maikey lo interrumpió

-¿¡QUE ES DINOS DONNIE!?

-¡SI ME DEJARAS HABLAR MAIKEY! – Donnie dijo regaño a Maikey

-Perdón -dijo algo asustado

-Es… una máquina del tiempo –dijo Donnie con una sonrisa y gran orgullo

-WOOOOOW Donnie –Maikey dijo tratando de quitarle el aparato a su hermano

-¡NO MAIKEY -dijo poniendo su mano en la cara de su hermano menor y alejándolo del aparato

-Por favor –dijo Maikey

-¡QUE NO MAIKEY! –Donnie grito

-¿Por qué no? –se alejó un poco de su hermano

-Por qué todavía no lo he probado -Donnie decía mientras rafa le quitaba la maquina

-¿Por qué no probarlo ahora? –rafa le sonrió maliciosamente

-Por qué no sabemos las consecuencias que pueda haber si no funciona bien -Donnie trato de quitárselo

-¿Entonces cuál es el objeto de que hallas inventado esa máquina? –Leo dijo cruzando los brazos

Donnie pensó por un par de segundos hasta que al fin dijo derrotado –está bien, pero primero lo probaremos en un tiempo no muy lejano

-SI, si dinos como funciona –Rafa dijo entregándole el aparato a Donnie

-Vengan –Donnie se sentó en el sofá –como verán hay cuatro pantallas, la azul es para indicar el año o localizar a alguien, la morada para indicar el lugar, la roja es para elegir el día y la hora, la naranja para el mes, la antena refleja la imagen, el botón de la derecha para abrir el portal y el izquierdo para serrarlo

-¡BIEN PROBEMOSLO! –Maikey dijo emocionado.

**Espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Hola ya estoy devuelta. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Bad Girl 14 y a Jackeline762 porser mis primeros comentarios y gracias también por decirme como se escribe correctamente Mikey**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

-¿Entonces en que día lo probamos? –Rafa pregunto

-¡Tengo una idea –Mikey se lo arrebato y ajusto el aparato en el lugar y fecha exacta, apretó el botón y la antena reflejo:

-¡FELIZ DE LA JORNADA mutación! -Mikey Grito de alegría

-¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MUTACION! –Leo, Rafa y Donnie también gritaron

-Si hoy hace 15 años nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre y nos convertimos en la familia más extraña –Splinter dijo con una sonrisa

FUERA DEL PORTAL:

-¿Podemos entrar? –Mikey se acercó al portal emocionado

-Sí, pero aun el cambio más pequeño puede alterar demasiado el presente –Donnie puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano

-Mikey, sierra el portal –Donnie dijo, se hermano lo obedeció

-Es hora de dormir chicos –Leo dijo

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones Donnie se llevó la maquina a su habitación y la guardo. Todos estaban dormidos a acepción de Leo y Rafa. Rafa se había levantado por un vaso de agua, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina vio a Leo salir de la guarida.

-Es la quinta vez que te veo salir en esta semana bobonardo –Rafa dijo para sí mismo –veamos a dónde vas a estas horas –se dirigió a la habitación de Donnie abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar

-¿Rafa ? –Donnie se había despertado -¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo algo cansado

-¿Dónde está tu máquina del tiempo?

-En el cajón que está debajo de mi cama –Donnie volvió a dormir, mientras Rafa sacaba su máquina, salió rápidamente de la habitación

-¿PARA QUE LA QUIERES? –Donnie reacciono se levantó de golpe y salió rápidamente de la habitación, fue hacia la sala donde se encontraba su hermano abriendo un portal

-¡RAFAEL! -Donnie trato de derribar a su hermano pero este lo esquivo -¿Qué estas haciendo -se puso de pie un poco alterado

-Simplemente quería saber a dónde va bobonardo

-Mira lo que hace Leo, no es de tu incumbencia. Seguramente solo va a tomar aire

-¡Por qué hay tanto ruido! –Mikey se acercaba a sus hermanos tallándose los ojos

-No pasa nada Mikey,ve a dormir –Donnie ordeno

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que no ande en malos pasos –Rafa dijo

-¿Quién? –Mikey pregunto confundido

-Leo -Rafa Contexto

-¿Leo? –Mikey se sorprendió

-De acuerdo quieres ver que hace leo. BIEN –Donnie dijo enojado le arrebato la maquina a su hermano, puso los datos de ayer en la noche y abrió el portal –Asegúrense de no cambiar nada entendieron -sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y finalmente entraron. Se encontraban en un edificio, observando para localizar a su hermano

-Oigan miren -Mikey señalo a un edificio unos pisos más debajo de donde se encontraban

Leo se encontraba casi al bordo de aquel edificio

-Lo vez Rafa, Leo no está haciendo nada malo. Ahora ¿podemos irnos? –Donnie dijo

-¡Miren! –Mikey volvió a señalar el edificio donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

**Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya regrese con el capitulo 3**

**Espero que les guste**

-¡YA CALLATE BOBONARDO! – Rafa le grito a Leo -¡EL UNICO QUE A ESTADO HACIENDO COSAS QUE NO DEBERIA HACER ERES TU

FLASH BACK:

-Es Karai -Rafa Saco sus sais

-Alto –Donnie dijo deteniendo a Rafa –no podemos interferir

Karai se acercaba sigilosamente sacando su tanto al estar detrás de Leo le puso el tanto en el cuello. Karai beso su mejilla y volvió a guardar su tanto. Leo sonrió, voltio tomo de la cintura a Karai y la beso, Karai rodio el cuello de Leo con sus brazos. En otro edificio sus hermanos veían aquella escena boquiabiertos.

FIN DEL FASH BACK

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Splinter se había despertado por los gritos de sus hijos

-¡SENSEI! –los cuatro dieron un salto puesto que no se habían acordado de Splinter

-Nada importante, ¿VERDAD? –Leo miro con enojo a sus hermanos

Sus hermanos suspiraron –si- todos dijeron y finalmente se fueron a sus habitaciones

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

PUNTO DE VISTA LEO

Me levante de mi cama, arregle mi habitación, era hora de desayunar no quería entrar, no quería que Rafa me regañara. Finalmente entre ala cocina Splinter, Rafa, Mikey y Donnie se encontraban sentados ya desayunando.

-Buenos días Leonardo –Splinter me dijo serio

-Buenos días sensei –me serví el desayuno y me senté, Rafa solo me veía serio, Mikey bueno el actuaba normal y Donnie por alguna razón no me veía ni siquiera por accidente. El día paso normal a diferencia que mis hermanos no me dirigían la palabra y yo a ellos. Al fin llego la noche me acosté y me quede dormido.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA LEO

EN LA MADRUGADA

En una de las azoteas más grandes pero obscuras se encontraba la tortuga temperamental, al borde de el edificio viendo la ciudad de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, de la nada dos brazos rodearon su cuello.

-¡RAFAEL! –Karai se alejó rápidamente, sacando su tanto, poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Tranquila linda no vine a pelear –dijo serio Rafa

-¿Qué rayos quieres? –seguía en posición de ataque

-Fácil. Aléjate de Leo –dijo Rafa enojado

-No sé de que estas hablando –dijo mientras guardaba su tanto

FLASH BACK

PUNTO DE VISTA RAFA

En el entrenamiento logre quitarle el t-phone a Leo sin que se diera cuenta. Como era de suponerse tenía el número de Karai registrado. Tenía que acabar con ese tonto romance.

Savia que hablar con Leo no funcionaría así que le envié un mensaje a Karai desde el t-phone de Leo.

Lo devolví tampoco sin que se diera cuenta ahora solo me quedaba esperar.

EN LA MADRUGADA

Ya era tiempo tome mis sais y me dirigí a la salida no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera. En el edificio esperaba hasta que al fin apareciera.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA Y FLASH BACK

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo -Rafa dijo enojado –así que no te hagas la tonta –Karai solo lo veía con rabia -¿Por qué lo haces? Para fastidiarnos a mí y a mi familia ¿Por qué?

-¡POR QUE LO AMO! –Karai grito con sinceridad

-¿Qué? –Rafa se sorprendió –no tú… tú…

En otro edificio una figura misteriosa se encontraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Te tengo querida –susurro con malicia para sí mismo.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 4**

**espero que les guste**

PUNTO DE VISTA KARAI:

Saltaba los edificios apenas con fuerza no podía mas. Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre.

FLASH BACK

Me fui a la cede del pie después de mi discucion con Rafa, cuando por fin entre me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto prendí la luz estaba a puto de cambiarme cuando el ruido de la puerta me interrumpió.

-Karai, destructor quiere verte -La misma figura que la observaba en aquel edificio dijo con malicia -No te quites la armadura papa sabe que estuviste afuera.

Me puse nerviosa pero intente disimularlo tome aire y entre a donde estaba mi padre el se encontraba en su trono me arrodille ante el

-¡Karai! hay algo que me tengas que decir

-No padre -Me puse todavía mas nerviosa

-¿No? -Entro la misma figura, que era un chavo de 17 años, fornido, alto, tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos verdes -Hermanita -Dijo con voz burlona y le entrego su teléfono con un vídeo era la conversación con Rafa

-Issac -Cada vez que lo veía lo quería usar como saco de entrenamiento

- Tienes una relación con Leonardo

-¡NO PADRE!-Me puse de pie

-YA BASTA! -Destructor se levanto de su trono y camino hacia mi

-Padre yo... -No pude completar ya que mi padre me habia callado con una bofetada, golpeándome en el estomago. Caí al piso sin aire me tomo de mi traje negro me levanto a su misma altura saco sus cuchillas y empezó a clavármelas lentamente en el estomago, finalmente me dejo caer, tenia que salir vi a Bradford serca de la puerta. Me levante y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, salte en la espalda de Bradford para subir a donde se encontraba el vidrio antes de salir Destructor me lanso una shuriken en la pierna derecha, saltaba los edificios necesitaba alejarme lo mas rápido posible.

FIN FLASH BACK Y PUNTO DE VISTA

**Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 5**

**Espero que les guste en este capitulo se mostrara parte de la historia de Issac**

-¡XEVER, BRADFORD!-Destructor grito-¡BUSQUEN A KARAI AHORA!

-Si, maestro Destructor-ambos salieron de la cede del pie acompañados de varios robo-pies

-Issac, puedes retirarte

-Si padre-el joven castaño se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, se sentó en su cama, tomo una fotografía que se encontraba en un mueble de madera alado de su cama. La cual se mostraba, una hermosa mujer que al parecer estaba embarazada y un hombre bastante atractivo. Una pequeña lagrima callo en la foto-los extraño-dijo triste

FLASH BACK

-Señor Duran-una enfermera le hablo a un hombre alto, de tez clara, ojos color miel, castaño

-Si dígame señorita ¿Cómo esta mi esposa y mi bebe?-pregunto preocupado

-Su hijo esta bien nació fuerte y sano-le sonrió pero al instante su rostro reflejaba tristeza-pero...su esposa murió

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lo siento madre, padre-algunas lagrimas mas cayeron en la fotografía

FLASH BACK

-¡ISSAC YA VAMONOS!-el padre del pequeño le grito

-¡VOY PAPA!-

Al estar caminando por las calles de New York una camioneta blanca apareció de la nada. El padre tomo el pequeño ente brazos y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Por accidente entro a un callejón sin salida, vio unos dotes de basura, bajo al niño y lo escondió en ellos por desgracia solo había espacio para el pequeño.

-Issac, no salgas de aquí no importa lo que pase-el padre comenzó a llorar

-Pero pap...-el pequeño fue interrumpido

-Solo, no salgas. Entendido

-Si-dijo triste

-Te amo mi pequeño-por ultimo beso la frente de su hijo-adiós

En ese momento la camioneta entro al callejón, dos hombres misteriosos bajaron de la camioneta

-Krang le dice a krang que eliminara al conocido como el que sabe demasiado-uno de ellos hablo

-Krang esta desacuerdo con krang

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a dispárale asta que al fin callo al piso sin señales de vida

-Krang a eliminado a el conocido como el que sabia demasiado-ambos "hombres" subieron a la camioneta y se marcharon

El pequeño salió del callejón asegurándose de que ninguno de los "hombres" estuviera fue hacia su padre que ya hacia en el piso sin vida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Bien ¿que les pareció?¿les gusto? nos leemos pronto y mas adelante diré como es que Issac termino alado de Destructor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ya ****volví. con el capitulo 6**

**espero que les guste**

Issac se encontraba sentado en su cama pensando-tal vez deba ir a buscarla-se repetía una y otra vez. Finalmente se puso de pie, fue hacia su ventana y salio lo mas sigiloso que pudo.

Saltaba de edificio en edificio tratando de localizar a Karai-¿donde estas?-miraba por todas partes hasta que al fin la encontró, se acerco a ella-Karai-llamo su atención

-¿Que quieres Issac?-pregunto con dificultad y ala vez enojo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto sarcástico

Karai no respondió solo se alejo tratando de saltar al siguiente edificio, pero Issac la detuvo

-Oye no iras a ningún lado linda-la sostuvo del brazo y la jalo hacia el

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, SUÉLTAME?!-trato de liberarse pero había perdido mucha sangre

-No te iras-la sujeto con mas fuerza, sintió como la kunoichi caía pero la detuvo

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho un ruido rápidamente cargo a Karai y se oculto

-Tengo que llevarte con...-la miro y sonrío

FLASH BACK

Aquel pequeño niño castaño seguia alado de su padre cuando escucho un ruido. Alguien corría, el pequeño se puso de pie adelante de su padre

-¡KARAI, COMPÓRTATE!-una fría voz grito, al instante el ruido se detuvo

Una pequeña niña de ojos ambar y peli-negra se detuvo enfrente del callejón

-Hola-dijo con un tono amistoso hacia aquel niño

Issac no respondió solo se limito a mirar a la pequeña de ojos ambar

-Me llamo Karai-se acerco a el. Issac solo retrocedió un par de pasos con las mejillas un poco rosadas-¿cual es tu nombre?

-E-es Issac-tartamudeo un poco

-¡KARAI!-el dueño de esa voz se acerco-¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto mientras miraba con enojo al castaño

-Padre, el es Issac

-Tenemos que irnos nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas y ya se nos hizo tarde-miro un bulto que se encontraba detras de Issac-¿que es eso niño?-camino hacia aquel bulto

-¡NO!-trato de detenerlo, dándole un golpe en el estomago sin embargo la pequeña lo detuvo con la palma de su mano-¡NO, TOQUES A MI PADRE!-trato de golpear a la pequeña pero esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad-¡ALÉJENSE DE EL!

Karai decidió darle fin a esa "pelea" absurda, lo pateo en el estomago provocando que se estrellara con la pared, noquean dolo.

-Karai, ya es suficiente-la tomo del hombro-su padre esta muerto-pensó-tal vez pueda usarlo. Tiene talento-cargo al pequeño

-Padre ¿que haces?

-No preguntes, ahora vamonos-así los tres salieron del callejón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Desde ese momento me cuidaste como una hermana-le susurro-aunque yo aya querido algo mas-la miro con ternura-es mi turno de cuidarte-miro hacia donde el ruido se escucho. Era Rafa, que pateaba todo a su paso, irguiéndose hacia ellos-y creo saber como- la coloco con mucho cuidado en un rincón asegurándose que la encontrara.

**Espero que les aya gustado y me gustaría preguntarles **

**¿quieren que Rafa y Mikey tengan pareja?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola volví con el capitulo 7**

**Espero que les guste **

**sin mas a leer**

POV RARA

Ya era hora de volver, he estado pateando todo a mi paso(incluidos tres antenas de televisión, un perro y dos gatos) ya iba a mitad del camino cuando algo me llamo la atención. Era un pequeño rastro de... ¿sangre?, lo seguí hasta una parte oscura de un edificio abandonado que se encontraba a tres calles del restaurante de Murakami.

FIN POV RAFA

Rafa se quedo en shock al ver a Karai gravemente erida, despues de unos segundos saco su T-phone y llamo a Donnie

-¿Hola?-Donnie contesto

-Donnie, necesito que vengas al edificio abandonado cerca del restaurante de Murakami-dijo serio

-¿Porque?. ¿Que haces afuera a estas horas?

-No importa. Solo ven-colgo

Donnie tomo su bo y salio no sin antes despertar a Leo y Maikey. Al llegar buscaron a Rafa con la mirada asta que

-¿Porque trajiste a Leo y Mikey?-miro a sus hermanos

-No pense que...

-No importa-lo interrumpio-ustedes dos-miro a Leo y Mikey-quedense aqui. Tomo a Donnie del brazo y lo llevo a la parte mas oscura del edificio

-Rafa...¿que hiciste?-miro con horror

-Yo no hice nada. Asi la encontre-se defendio

-Ay que llevarla a la alcantarilla-la cargo con cuidado

-Espera, no podemos llevarla a la alcantarilla-dijo enojado

Donnie no hizo caso a su hermano

EN LA GUARIDA

-Leo calmate-Donnie trato de tranquilizar a su hermiano que caminava de un lado a otro

-¿Que hacemos si despierta?-Rafa pregunto enojado

-No despertara...

-¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?-Splinter interrumpio a Donnie

-Sensei nosotros

Splinter camino directamente hacia Karai que se encontraba en una camilla

-Miwa-susurro

-Mmm...sensei-Leo se hacerco a el

Splinter suspiro profundo-creo que ya es momento que lo sepan-miro a sus hijos

-¿Saber que?-Donnie pregunto

-Karai...es...-no pudo terminar ya que

-¡NO, TE COMAS MI PIZZA RAFA!-Mikey grito dormido

-Despiertenlo-dijo serio

-Sera un placer-Rafa tomo el respaldo de la silla donde Mikey de encontrava dormido y lo tiro

-¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!-Mikey se puso de pie enojado

-Sensei dijo que te despertaramos-sonrio de lado

-Ya es suficiente-Splinter interrumpio

-Hai, sensei-ambos dijeron

-Como les decia...Karai es ...Miwa

-¡¿QUE!?-los cuatro gritaron

**Espero que les aya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola ya regrese con el capitulo 8**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

Splinter seguía en el laboratorio despierto, su mano sujetaba la de Karai, esperando a que despertara

A fuera, Leo se encontraba observando a su padre. Apretó sus puños, dio vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Tomo tres bufandas, tres sudaderas, tres camisas y tres pantalones y se dirigió a la habitación de Donnie

-¿Leo?, ¿Qué haces?-Donnie dijo con sueño

-Póntela-le entrego la ropa-nos vemos en la sala

Se dirigió a la habitación de Mikey

-¿Leo?-Mikey dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Toma-le entrego la ropa-nos vemos en la sala

Salió dirigiéndose a la de Rafa

-¿Que quieres bobonardo?

Suspiro-toma-le entrego la ropa-nos vemos en la sala

Los tres hermanos menores ya se encontraban en la sala ya con la ropa que les entrego Leo. Rafa vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa gris que decía THE BEST con una sudadera negra y una bufanda roja como la de su bandana. Mikey vestía con unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa verde fosforescente, una sudadera naranja como la de su bandana y una bufanda café. Donnie vestía con unos pantalones blancos, una camisa morada como la de su bandana, una sudadera café y una bufanda negra.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe para que Leo...

-Lo evitaremos-Leo apareció vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una sudadera azul como la de su bandana, y una bufanda del mismo color

-¿Evitaremos que?-pregunta Mikey

Leo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la maquina del tiempo de Donnie, los tres al instante comprendieron

-No Leo-Donnie trato de quitárselo pero Leo le dio un pequeño empujón haciendo que su hermano retrocediera unos pasos

-No sabemos las consecuencias que pueda haber si hacemos el mas mínimo cambio-trato de hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo Leo no hiso caso, ajusto la maquina en un tiempo y fecha exactos y abrió el portal

-¿Me acompañaran?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al portal

-¡Te apoyo hermano!-Mikey se acerco a Leo

-Ah, los acompaño-Rafa se acerco a sus hermanos

-¿Vienes Donnie?-Leo le pregunto un paco serio

-De acuerdo-dijo no muy convencido. Los cuatro se colocaron las bufandas en la boca y entraron al portal.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
